Heretofore, an information processing terminal such as a portable type electronic apparatus, for example, a smartphone has been more reduced in image quality performance of an imaging section than a single-lens reflex camera or the like because of miniaturization/thinning. For this reason, for example, PTL 1 states that an imaged image produced by a camera which is attachable/detachable to/from an information processing terminal is supplied to the information processing terminal in a wireless communication manner. In addition, PTL 2 discloses that a plurality of imaging sections are provided, and a plurality of images, for example, an image of a first angle of view, and an image of a second angle of view narrower than the first angle of view are simultaneously produced.